Morning Musume Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of November 2014, there have been a total of 38 members altogether (1997 - present), 24 graduated members, 2 members which have resigned and 12 generations. There are currently 12 members in Morning Musume '16 which consists of the 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th generations.. Members Current Members Former Members Leadership *The sub-leader position was established on April 16, 2001, when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *The Sub-leader position was empty from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013. Members Colors Each Morning Musume member has her own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Over time as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one which is available. No member has the exact same color, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to another member's. Heritage Members Colors Tenures Notable tenures= Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. |-|All Member Tenures= Note: all names in '''BOLD' are current members.'' #Michishige Sayumi: 11 Years, 10 Months, 7 Days #Niigaki Risa: 10 Years, 8 Months, 2 Days #Tanaka Reina: 10 Years, 4 Months, 2 Days #Takahashi Ai: 10 Years, 1 Month, 5 Days #Kamei Eri: 7 Years, 11 Months, 26 Days #Iida Kaori: 7 Years, 4 Months, 24 Days #Yoshizawa Hitomi: 7 Years, 21 Days #Yaguchi Mari: 6 Years, 11 Months, 12 Days #Abe Natsumi: 6 Years, 7 Months, 19 Days #Mitsui Aika: 5 Years, 5 Months, 8 Days #Ishikawa Rika: 5 Years, 21 Days #'Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Suzuki Kanon: ' #Yasuda Kei: 5 Years, 2 Days #Ogawa Makoto: 5 Years, 1 Day #Sayashi Riho: 4 Years, 11 Months, 29 Days #Konno Asami: 4 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #Kusumi Koharu: 4 Years, 7 Months, 5 Days #Fujimoto Miki: 4 Years, 4 Months, 13 Days #Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai: 4 Years, 3 Months, 16 Days #'Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka: ' #JunJun and LinLin: 3 Years, 9 Months #Nakazawa Yuko: 3 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days #'Oda Sakura: ' #Goto Maki: 3 Years, 1 Month, 1 Day #Ishiguro Aya: 2 Years, 4 Months #Ichii Sayaka: 2 Years, 18 Days #Fukuda Asuka: 1 Year, 7 Months, 11 Days #'Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane: ' Mentors Beginning with third generation, when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor."Music Fighter". 2008-04-18. The mentor system was dropped after seventh generation,"道重が久住小春教育でストレス、溜め込みすぎてまゆ毛抜いていた。" (in Japanese). Nari Nari. 2014-11-17. but was officially brought back for the twelfth generation. Official mentors= *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (Team Vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (Team Expressive Power) **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (Team Rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (Team Greeting and Manners) *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Twelfth Generation **Iikubo Haruna → Mentor to all twelfth generation membershttp://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000112740 |-|Unofficial mentors= *Fifth Generation **Yoshizawa Hitomi → Takahashi Ai **Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami **Ishikawa Rika → Ogawa Makoto **Yaguchi Mari → Niigaki Risa *Sixth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Mentor to all sixth generation members *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika ** Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina → Junjun *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all tenth generation members *Twelfth Generation **Sato Masaki (Rhythm coach), Ishida Ayumi & Kudo Haruka (Performance Coaches), Oda Sakura (Posing coach) → Mentor to all twelfth generation members Members Single Count *Last Updated: January 1, 2016 (JST) Members Line-Ups Trivia *Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka are the first members to join the group that were born after Hello! Project's formation. *Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members to have been born after the group's formation in 1997 (both were born in 1998) *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 years and 11 months, and auditioning at age 11. She beat Kago Ai's 11-year record which was set at the age of 12. *2008 was the only year so far in which no line-up changes occurred, and that line-up has been the longest unchanging lineup so far going over 2 years with no graduations or new members until Kusumi Koharu graduated in December 2009. *Niigaki Risa is the only leader to have once been the youngest member of Morning Musume. *Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving Leader and Sub-Leader (4 years). *Morning Musume received eight new members in 2011 (both 9th Gen and 10th Gen of 4 each), making it the only year when two generations were added. *Fukumura Mizuki holds the record for being the youngest leader and sub-leader the group has ever had. *Every generation since 8th gen have had at least one former Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *1st Generation Fukuda Asuka is the only former member that has never participated in any type of unit or subgroup during her time in Hello! Project. *8th generation members Junjun and Linlin are the only members to graduate before a new generation has joined the group. *The most common age for members to join are at 12 and 13 years of age having 9 members for each of those ages joining the group. *The most common age for members to graduate/leave is at 22 years of age with 6 members graduating at that age. *Nakazawa Yuko, Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Fukumura Mizuki are the only leaders to match their generation. (Yuko as the first leader, Hitomi as the fourth leader, and Mizuki as the ninth leader). *3rd, 7th, and 8th generations are the only generations to have no member be a leader or sub-leader of the group. *To date, 6th and 8th generation are the only generations to have members to joining on two separate dates. *9th generation is the longest-lasting complete generation, as all its members have stayed in the group at 4 Years, 11 Months, 29 Days. *Iikubo Haruna and Ishida Ayumi were the last members to be born before the groups formation in September of 1997. *The 11th generation is the first generation to have the members in that generation to all be born after the groups formation. See Also *Morning Musume Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei References Notes # While 6th generation joined the group on January 19, 2003, Fujimoto Miki was officially announced as the first 6th generation member on January 7, 2003. # Both singles does not include 6th generation, but they were already members at time of release. # Because of the sudden resignation, Yaguchi Mari was still featured in the single. # The single does not include Junjun and Linlin, but both were already members at the time of the release. # The single originally did not include Oda Sakura, but she was already a member during the time of the release. "Wakuteka Take a change (Oda Sakura Ver.)" was released DVD track 2 for the limited C edition for "Help me!!". # The single does not include 12th Generation, but they were already members at the time of the release. Sources External Link *Wikipedia: English cs:Členky Morning Musume de:Mitglieder Morning Musumes Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg